Wandering
by Midori Ryuu
Summary: For those of you who don't know, Kaika is Amiboshi. This contains mild spoilers and some swearing.
1. Talent

**Wandering  
**Chapter One  
Talent   


  
Brushing a few strands of dark blue hair out of her eyes, Mizu Suki forced herself to concentrate on what the teacher was writing on the blackboard. She was tired, and the warm, humid, still, late spring air wasn't helping her stay awake. She managed to hide her yawning behind the large history textbook.  
This is so boring, she thought to herself as her eyes went out of focus. Oh, wonderful, allergies, she added to herself, sarcastically.  
Some soft notes from a flute played through Suki's mind.  
Wow! Somebody in the band room is really talented! she thought, letting her mind wander once again from the bores of everyday life.  
She found herself humming softly along with the beautiful melody.  
"Miss Mizu!" said an angry voice.  
Suki stopped humming and looked up at the annoyed face of her history teacher, Miss Akai. She stood up, out of her chair and bowed apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, Miss Akai! I promise, it won't happen again!"  
"Good to hear, but how about answering the question?"  
Suki dug at the linoleum floor with her foot.  
"What was the question, again?"  
"Never mind. I'll have to ask somebody who PAYS ATTENTION!"  
Suki sat back down, scolding herself for daydreaming. She ignored the snickering students and bit her tongue on purpose. She breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang.  
"Don't forget! The final test is tomorrow!" Miss Akai called after her students as they all left.  
Suki walked to her locker, her head hung low. She crammed all her homework into her bag and slammed the locker shut. Behind where the door had been was the smiling face of her best friend.  
"Hi, Cyter," she said.  
"Hi, Suki!" he replied.  
"I'm stuck at the library tonight. How about you?"  
"The same."  
"Miss Akai is very pissed off at me."  
"Why?"  
"I was daydreaming."  
"About what?"  
"OK, it was more like humming along with a talented band student's song on the flute."  
The two walked through the halls of the school, the slowest among the other students, rushing to get home.  
For about a half hour, they walked the streets of Tokyo, chatting idly. When they got to the library, they stopped talking. They climbed up the huge stone steps and opened the doors. When they stepped inside, they headed towards the History section.  
Grabbing a few books off the shelves, they sat down at a table. Suki couldn't help but notice, out of the corner of her eye, a man with short blonde hair, holding a girl's hair ribbon. As she jotted down names and dates, she yawned. Her hand slipped and she dropped her pencil, which rolled into another room.  
Suki sighed. She stood up and walked after it. As she picked it up, she looked around.  
Some of these books look really old and rare, she thought to herself.  
She noticed one on the floor. She picked it up.  
"Shi Jin Ten Shi Sho," she read off the cover, quietly.  
Where have I read that name before, she asked herself, silently.  
"Cyter," she called to him quietly.  
He joined her in the room.  
"What is it?"  
"A really old book. What else?"  
Suki opened it, and Cyter sat down next to her. They started to read. Before they got far, a light enveloped them. The walls, floor, and ceiling of the room, along with it's contents, disappeared.  
Suki and Cyter fell, screaming, onto a pile of hay in a field. The only person there, a farmer, walked over to them.  
"Hey, are you kids all right?" he asked.  
"Yes, but where are we?" asked Suki.  
"You're in Sailo."


	2. Shopping

**Wandering  
**Chapter Two  
Shopping  
  


"What do you mean, we're in Sailo? Where the hell IS Sailo?" Suki yelled at the farmer.  
"Suki-chan, he's answering the best he can. We wouldn't want to anger him," Cyter said, nervously glancing at the farmer's rather primitive pitchfork.  
Catching the hint, she lowered her voice to the normal level.  
"Sir, where exactly IS Sailo? Can you tell us how to get to the nearest city?"  
"Sailo is southwest of Hokkan, northwest of Konan, and west of Kutou," the farmer replied, scratching his head.  
At least we know what and where the other countries or whatever they may be are, she thought, annoyed at the man.  
"The nearest city is about a mile to the South," he added.  
Suki stood up and brushed the hay, among other things, off her school uniform.  
"Thank you for your help, sir," she said, smiling politely.  
She grabbed Cyter by the wrist and ran in the general direction of south. After the farmer was beyond the reach of her sight, she stopped, panting.  
"Cyter, do you have your compass keychain with you?"  
He reached into his pockets and searched through them with his hands. He pulled out a very small compass.  
"Good thing I forgot to put it back on my bag!"  
Suki grabbed it from him and flattened out her hand. She put it on her palm, and waited for it to stop moving. After a minute, she pointed in a direction.  
"On we go!" she said enthusiastically.  
She started walking in the mentioned direction, and Cyter followed.  
"I'm getting tired."  
"Wuss! A mile isn't very long! We'll be there before you know it!"  
"But Suki, I think we're lost!"  
"Nonsense! We were going southwest, so we go a little to the East, now!"  
Suki checked the compass again, and they headed to the East for a little while, then went south again.  
"Wow!" Suki exclaimed upon seeing the merchants, peasants, and nobles.  
Her excitement was quickly ruined, as she saw some rather threatening looking men.  
"Cyter, maybe we should try dressing like the locals. Running around in a short skirt can't be very safe..."  
"You're right."  
They headed towards a clothing shop. As they walked inside, they saw garments of all shapes, sizes, and color, being sold by a wizened old hag.  
"Ma'am?" Suki addressed her, looking around the shop, nervously.  
The old woman turned to greet them.  
"Hello, young lovers."  
"WHAT!" Suki and Cyter exclaimed at the same time. "We're not... Whatever gave you that idea?"  
The hag shook her head.  
"Well, what have you come here to buy?"  
"I would like a modest dress, and my friend here would like a simple men's outfit." Suki answered her.  
"Come and see what is available."  
The hag went into the back room. They followed her.  
"Pick out what you'd like, and show it to me when you're ready to buy."  
Suki looked around. There were so many beautiful dresses, but they all seemed so expensive. She looked at every last dress in the room.  
"Hmm," she said to herself, looking at a blue dress that seemed to be very inexpensive.  
"Ma'am," she called to the hag.  
"Yes?"   
"Do I try this on, or something?"  
"I'll show you where you can try it on."  
The hag led her to a small room with several mirrors in it.  
"Do you need any help?"  
"I think I may."  
The hag helped Suki into the dress, which was a rather long process. She looked at herself in the mirrors, barely able to contain her happiness.  
"How much does it cost?"  
"20 silver ryo."  
"I don't have that kind of money. Will you accept this?"  
Suki took off the gold necklace she had been wearing. She had always hated it, but wore it out of a habit.  
"Hmm," said the hag, looking it over. "This should cover both outfits, with enough money for a bag for the clothes you are wearing."  
"Other outfit? You mean, he already picked something out?"  
The hag nodded. Suki handed her the necklace, and the hag handed her a cloth bag. She put her school uniform in it. She left the dressing room, walking carefully, so as not to trip over her hem.  
"So, how do I look?" asked a familiar voice.  
Cyter stepped out from behind a curtain, holding a pile that was his school uniform. He was wearing a simple red gi, with simple black pants, and simple black shoes.  
Suki smiled.  
"You look nice."  
"I could say the same to you."  
She opened the bag, and he put his uniform in it.  
"Don't worry about the cost. I have that covered."  
"Your necklace?"  
She nodded.  
They left the shop, him carrying the bag for her.


	3. Kaika

**Wandering  
**Chapter Three  
Kaika  
  


Suki and Cyter wandered through the streets of the city. Suki was nervously glancing at ancient versions of what still exist today: thugs, hookers, muggers, and so many others that were similar.  
"Cyter, where are we going to stay? How are we going to pay for it?"  
"I... haven't thought of that yet."  
Suki visibly sweatdropped.   
"We can't exactly camp out someplace, can we?"  
Suki's attention was captured by the sound of a song being played on the flute. She stopped in her tracks and looked around.  
"Suki? Are you OK?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yes, of course."  
She smiled. Cyter shrugged. They started walking again, and Suki listened to the song. She could tell they were getting closer to it.   
Suki saw a boy of about fifteen sitting in front of a house and playing a flute. She recognized the song, as it was the one she had been hearing. She stopped, and so did Cyter.  
The boy looked up.  
"Hello."  
Suki felt herself blushing.  
"Hi. The song you were playing was beautiful."  
He smiled.  
"Thank you. I'm Kaika, and you are?"  
"I'm Suki. This is Cyter. We're please to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
Kaika bowed. Suki curtsied.  
"Kaika, we're new in town, and don't really know our way around..."  
Suki shot Cyter her don't-take-advantage-of-his-kindness look.  
"Of course. You can stay here, if you like."  
"Oh, thank you so much!" Suki exclaimed. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure my parents won't mind having guests."  
Suki smiled.  
"We can't thank you enough!"  
Kaika opened the door to his house and walked in. Suki and Cyter followed. They were greeted by his parents.  
"Hello, Kaika. Who are your friends?"  
"On my left, is Suki. On my right, is Cyter."  
The bows and curtsies were exchanged. Kaika's parents left to another room, to talk, and other boring things that adults find fun. They sat down at a table.  
"So, Cyter, how do you and Suki know each other?"  
"We've been friends since we were young."  
"Are you two together?"  
"What... do you mean?"  
Suki turned an interesting shade of red.  
"Are you two in love, if you don't mind my asking?"  
"What? Oh, no, of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?" Suki said, laughing nervously.  
"Why do people keep thinking that we're a couple?"  
Kaika shrugged.  
"I guess because you two get along so well with each other."  
Suki decided it would be a good time to change the subject.  
"Are you sure we're not imposing on you?"  
He nodded, smiling.  
"OK."  
There's something about him. He's not like any of the other people in this town. He seems so... powerful. There's something sad about him, Suki thought to herself. He's very handsome. He can play the flute so well...  
Suki found herself staring at Kaika and blushing.  
"Suki-chan, are you all right?" Cyter asked.  
"Oh, of course, I'm fine."  
A bit of a romantic daydream entered her mind. She was standing on a balcony, wearing a gorgeous dress made of midnight blue silk, trimmed with silver. Her hair was done up like a princess. On the ground, Kaika serenaded her with a flute.  



	4. Bed

**Wandering  
**Chapter Four  
Bed   
  


Suki smiled to herself as she pulled the blanket over herself, of the small bed in the small room. She was wearing some old clothes of Kaika's mother's.  
Kaika, your song is so beautiful, she thought to herself.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Can I come in, Suki?"  
"Sure."  
The door opened and Cyter walked in.  
"Are you OK, Suki? You were staring into space, earlier..."  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
"About what?"  
She felt herself blushing.  
"Oh, just... stuff."  
"Ooh! Suki! I've never seen you turn that shade of red before! You like him, don't you?!"  
"I... uh..."  
He grinned teasingly. Before he could say another word, a pillow hit him in the face, and behind it was none other than Suki.  
"It's none of your business whether or not I like him!"  
Suki had turned a little more red.  
"You're not even worried about if he has a girlfriend."  
Suki saw her romantic daydream shatter in her mind. The redness left her face, along with the look of annoyance.  
"I guess... you're right."  
"Suki? You OK?"  
She nodded sadly. Cyter sat down on the bed next to her.  
"I'm sorry. I was just teasing."  
Suki hugged him, catching him by surprise.  
"I'm glad I didn't get stuck here alone."  
He smiled, hugging her back.  
"So am I."  


* * *  


Suki yawned, waking up as the sunlight hit her eyes. Expecting to see her bedroom mirror and several posters, she was very surprised. After remembering the day before, a little lightbulb popped up in her head.  
"Oh, yeah!"  
She climbed out of the little bed. Cyter was asleep on the floor. They had talked for a few hours, before he fell asleep. She had pushed him off, but he hadn't woken up.  
He's such a heavy sleeper, not to mention, he snores like a bear, she thought.  
She hadn't fallen asleep until the early morning hours. As music always helped her sleep, she had humming songs from TV shows to herself, until she got tired and ran out of ideas.  
After making sure Cyter was still asleep, she changed into her dress. Cursing herself jokingly for not being prepared for a trip to ancient times, she ran her hair through her fingers.  
She walked down the wooden stairs and into the small kitchen. Kaika and his parents were sitting at the table, starting on breakfast.  
"Did you sleep well, Suki?" asked Kaika.  
She nodded.  
I wouldn't want to worry him with my insomnia, she thought to herself.  
She sat down in an empty chair and smiled. She started on her food, silently thinking.  
How should I tell him? Should I even tell him at all? I should find out, first, along with other nervous thoughts, ran through her head.  
"If it's not too much trouble..." she began.  
Kaika and his parents stopped eating and looked up at her. "Yes?"  
"Could Cyter and I please stay here? With you? We promise to help out in any way you need!"  
Kaika smiled to his mother, who smiled to his father.  
"Of course you can."  
"Oh, thank you so much, sir! I promise not to be a burden on you!"  
Suki finished her breakfast, smiling. She patiently waited for the family to be finished, and leave the table.  
Suki picked up all the dishes. She got some water and some soap. She began to wash the dishes. Somehow, she managed to remain cheerful, despite the very stubborn piece of food stuck to a bowl.   
Cyter walked into the room, yawning, his hair a mess.  
"Oh, good morning, Suki."  
"Good morning, Cyter-kun!"  
"What're you doing?"  
"The dishes. If we help out around the house, they'll let us stay with them!"  
"Good. I think I'll go back to bed."  
"Don't you dare! You're going to get dressed and sweep the house!"  
Cyter grumbled and left to get his regular clothes on.  


* * *  


Suki woke up with a smile. She had grown to love her new life in Sailo.   
It might not be exciting, but it beats tests! Not to mention Kaika, she thought.  
It had been a month since they fell through the book.   
Suki bound out of bed, pulling off the old dress she slept in. She slipped into the same blue dress. It was still early. The sun wasn't even up yet.  
She crept down the stairs, same as every morning. After stealthily slipping into the kitchen, she grinned to herself. It was fun to pretend that she was a spy or something.  
She started a fire to cook over, and began to get everything together. She prepared all the ingredients and dumped them in the pot over the fire. After slightly less than an hour, everybody else came downstairs to a hot breakfast.  
"Good morning!" she exclaimed in her seemingly ever-cheerful voice.  
"Good morning, Suki," several tired voiced greeted her.  
They all sat down to breakfast.   
A morning just like the others, but, nevertheless, just as wonderful, she thought to herself as she sipped her glass of water.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it," said Kaika, standing up, setting down his empty plate.  
He went off to the front door, and the rest of the "family" finished breakfast. Suki started on the dishes. From where she stood, she could see Kaika at the front door.   
He was talking to a girl and several men. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell that he was upset. He nodded, then walked back into the kitchen.  
"Is anything wrong, Kaika-dono?"  
"Could you get everybody in here, please?"  
"Of course."  
Suki ran upstairs and got Kaika's parents, along with Cyter. They all sat down at the table.  
"I'm sorry, but I will be leaving for a few days, if not longer."  
"Why?"  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you."  
Suki tried to hide her look of concern.  
"I hope you have a pleasant trip, Kaika-dono. Would you like me to pack you some food?"  
"No, that's not necessary."  
Kaika stood up and left. Suki was barely able to hold back tears.  
  
  



	5. Return

**Wandering  
**Chapter Five  
Return  


  
Suki submerged her hands in the warm, soapy water, and began scrubbing the dish. She was staring idly at the setting sun, thinking.  
Kaika... when will you be back? Where are you going? Who were those people?  
She bent her wrist and wiped a tear out of her eye with it. She would've used her hand, if it weren't for the soap.  
"Kaika-dono," she whispered to herself.  
Cyter was standing at the doorway to the kitchen, a worried look in his eyes.  
Suki finished washing the dishes and dried off her hands. She started up the stairs, walking past Cyter, not noticing him, because she was too busy concentrating on not crying. She sat down on her bed. She began to get out of her dress, when she heard the creak of the door open.  
"You PERVERT!" she screamed at whoever was unlucky enough to be holding onto the doorknob at the time.  
Taking advantage of the cloud of feathers, along with a little bit of blood, she pulled her dress all the way back on. She stood up and walked towards the person lying on the floor, in the doorway.  
"Cyter! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"  
There he was, lying on the floor, half-unconscious and bleeding from the nose. Feathers from the pillow were falling all around.  
"Pretty stars... pretty, pretty stars..." he said in a dazed voice.  
She picked him up and dragged him towards the bed.  
Oh, boy, picking up feathers and re-stuffing the damn pillow. What joy, she thought, sarcastically.  
She lifted him onto the bed and set about gathering the feathers. After about fifteen minutes, she had successfully re-stuffed the pillow and put it under Cyter's head.   
"What happened?" he asked, upon waking.  
"You walked in on me while I was changing."  
The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was a worried, yet angry Suki glaring at him.  
"Have you ever heard of knocking, Cyter-kun?"  
"Sorry. I was just worried because you had walked past me without noticing I was there. You seemed so sad."  
"I was just... thinking about Kaika."  
Cyter nodded, sadly.  
"I know, you miss him and you're worried. I'm sure he'll be fine, though."  
Suki smiled sadly.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Trying to cheer me up. It won't work, but at least you didn't give up."  
She hugged him, a few tears in her eyes.  
"Thank you... for everything."  


* * *  


A week passed before Kaika came home. Suki ran out to greet him, leaving behind half-washed dishes. She was crying and laughing at the same time.  
"Kaika-dono! You're home!"  
He smiled.   
"It's good to be back."  
He followed her inside, where he sat down, and she got the rest of the "family." They spent hours talking, and Kaika got hugged many times.  
It may be dull, it may be boring, but it's my life, and I love it, Suki thought to herself.  


* * *  


Later that evening, when Suki had finally gotten around to finishing the dishes, she felt something strange. Cyter was in the kitchen with her, getting a quick snack.  
"Cyter-kun, do you notice anything strange?"  
"Not really. I've been feeling a little lightheaded, but I think that may be because I might have a cold."  
Suki shrugged. A strange glowing was coming from under the water. She pulled her hands out of it, and realized that they were what was glowing.  
"What the hell? Cyter-kun...!?!?"  
Cyter looked at her helplessly. His hands were glowing, too.  
A bright light flashed. The next thing Suki knew, she was back in that room in the library. She looked up at the clock. They had been in there for over a month, but it had only been three hours.  
She looked at Cyter.  
"Was it... a dream...?"  
"It couldn't be! Your clothes, my clothes, your necklace..."  


* * *  


Suki sat down on her own bed, and looked down at the skirt for her school uniform.   
It wasn't a dream. What could it be...? she thought miserably to herself.  
She felt herself beginning to cry. The last thing she had remembered before starting to wash the dishes was confessing her love to Kaika.  



	6. Rebirth

**Wandering  
**Chapter Six**  
**Rebirth  


  
We had been gone for over a month, and it was only three hours in our time. It makes it all seem so trivial, Suki thought to herself as she filled in the multiple choice boxes for the test. Over a month went by without me studying, and I still know the answers.  
She finished the last question on the test. She was the first one done.  
I guess this leaves me with some time to think.  


* * *  


Suki watched the rest of the "family" leave the room. All empty, except for herself and Kaika.  
"Kaika-dono, I have something to tell you."  
"What is it, Suki-chan?"  
Suki felt herself blushing crimson. She fiddled with some material from her dress, nervously.  
"I... I..."  
She clamped her eyes shut.  
"I love you!"  
Carefully, she opened one and looked up, into his face. He was smiling.  
"I guess... the feeling is mutual."  
She blushed a deeper shade of red and looked down at her feet. Her gently put one of his hands on her chin and steered her face upwards, to look at his own. He bent slightly, bringing his face closer to hers. Their lips were inches apart.  
Suki shifted her weight to her toes, making herself taller. It bridged the gap between their faces, and she kissed him on the lips. He blushed slightly, then kissed back.  


* * *  


"Miss Mizu, please pass your paper to the left," said the annoyed voice of her teacher, Miss Akai.  
"Oh, yes, of course. I'm very sorry, ma'am."  
She passed her paper to the boy on her left. The teachers put all the papers into a file.  
"Students, we have a new student with us today. Please welcome Bu Koutoku."  
"Hello, Koutoku," the students echoed in unison, a bored tone to their voice.  
Suki noticed that he had a flute in his hand. She looked up and saw his face.  
He looks just like Kaika! she though, excitedly.  
"Koutoku, please take the seat next to Suki."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
He sounds just like him, too!  
Koutoku walked towards the seat on Suki's right side. His arm brushed up against hers. Images of Kaika flashed in her mind. She shook her head slightly.  
It IS him!  
He looked at her and smiled.  
"It's good to be back," he whispered, so that only she could hear him.  
She blushed slightly.  
Now I know why love songs are so popular, she thought.  


**The End**  
  



End file.
